


Mermaid Mischief

by Gemi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Incest, M/M, Mermaids!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is stuck in a cave, and his only visitor is that of a green eyed merman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this beautiful art made by under-base; http://under-base.tumblr.com/post/28401766545/mermaid-loki-and-pirate-thor-au

The cave was a dark, cold place.   
  
His seducer had only given him a small ball of an odd light, like a dim miniature sun. It offered little more light than the small crack in the ceiling, which let the cold moonshine in. The ball of light hovered in the corner of the bedding provided- one that was not comfortable to sleep on, but he refused to admit this. He had slept on worse, and he would not insult the creature nor his own pride by confessing how much it made his body ache.   
  
There were skulls and bones of various size littered around the cave’s floor. Human skulls and fish bones, and amongst those there was the occasional glimpse of silver and gold.   
  
It was not a friendly place; but mermaids were not friendly creatures.  
  
Not in general, at least, Thor thought as his belly growled after food.  
With a frown he stopped pacing the small area and, finally, sat down on the cleanest area he could find. His clothes and armor was filthy, and no doubt did he smell like dead fish. But his nose had grown used to it, and Thor could barely smell anything at all anymore.  
  
And then, the water at the end of the cave split into ripples.   
  
Thor could not, and did not bother, to hide a wide smile as his seducer broke the surface.   
  
The mermaid, or merman as it insisted, although Thor could never remember to use that word instead, was a pale creature. Its hair was black like raven feathers, its frame slender and vaguely snake like with its grace and odd way of moving. The scales, which Thor had once believed was black, was in truth a dark green, only seen when they reflected light.   
  
“Greetings, Loki,” he said.   
  
He was met with a fish thrown in the face.   
The man spluttered and shook his head, bewildered and surprised as the mermaid’s gleeful laughter echoed in the small cave.   
  
“Greetings, oh mighty Thor,” it replied mockingly, “Did you miss me?”   
  
“Nay,” he said and lifted the fish by its tail, “Even less now.”  
  
“Oh, your words wounds my heart, truly,” Loki said. His smile was small and filled with mischief, fangs flashing briefly into view before his lips closed. The mermaid squirmed onto the rocky surface, somehow managing to look endlessly graceful as it did. “And here I waste energy to find you food.”  
  
This time Loki threw a wet bag into Thor’s lap, and the pirate opened it with suspicion.  
But there were no eels nor crabs or even a flash of magic, merely a wet piece of cooked, cold meat.  
  
“Oh,” Thor said, and his smile returned to his face. “Thank you, Loki.”  
  
The mermaid hmpf’d.   
  
“I deserve more than a simple thanks,” he declared haughtily, his large fin slapping the ground with indignation.   
  
“Would you like a kiss?” Thor asked mid-bite.  
  
Loki frowned at him, the green eyes glowing.  
  
“Not with such disgusting filth in your mouth.”


End file.
